


Ain't I Seen You Before?

by KoriMonster



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Are they even Sirens in this one?, Blow Jobs, Buuuuut I didn't mention it, Come Marking, F/M, I have no idea, Public Sex, Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Stranger Sex, The answer is YES and they are likely using the holo-rigs Tyreen mention in Flying Blind, Vaginal Fingering, Where does this take place in relation to canon?, because that's not the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoriMonster/pseuds/KoriMonster
Summary: Troy and Tyreen think its important to keep their sex life fresh and exciting. One of the ways they do that? Pretending to be perfect strangers and picking each other up for rough, anonymous sex.
Relationships: Troy Calypso/Tyreen Calypso
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Ain't I Seen You Before?

Tyreen raised her eyes again. Across the crowded dance floor, he was still watching her. Sitting in his own booth, the man was ignoring his drink in favor of ogling her. Tyreen wagged her fingers at him and he blew her a kiss. His right arm was a sleek, silvery-chrome prosthetic, catching the multi-colored lights of the club. Tyreen finished her own drink, and decided that was enough long-distance flirtation. She slid out of her booth and sauntered through the dance floor’s crush of bodies, towards the bar. He was watching her; her glittering red tank top and artfully ripped white denim shorts were doing their job. Tyreen lingered at the bar, only feigning at getting the barback’s attention. She was waiting for someone. 

After a few minutes, she felt the crowd near her shuffle and part. Someone slid in next to her, and Tyreen cast them a sidelong look. There he was, leaning on the bar, smirking at her. Tyreen’s breath caught in her throat. This close, she could see the definition of his chest through the thin, black muscle shirt. Two glowing vials hung around his neck, drawing her eyes further down to his large belt-buckle and tight black jeans. He leaned in close, and spoke into her ear. “Hey, ‘sup?” 

Tyreen shivered. His voice was low and hot, a hint of gravel in it, and it wound down her spine. She turned to face him, but he stayed close, even as Tyreen reached out to rest her fingers against his necklace. “Oooh, I love that!” She wasn’t talking about the necklace. She was talking about his pecs and tight hips and sharp, enticing grin. Judging by the look in his eyes, he knew that. 

He laughed, and clasped his hand over hers. Cool metal fingers, sending prickles across her skin. “You wanna dance?” He asked, jerking his head towards the floor. His breath ghosted over the skin of her cheek, coaxing a shiver out of her. This close, she could make out the blue of his eyes beneath the club’s multi-colored lights, even as they blurred his tattoos into dreamy inkblots. 

“Mmm, yeah.” Tyreen let herself be led away, into the crowd. He turned her away from him, hands resting on her hips before pulling her against his chest. One metal thumb slipped under her tank top to stroke her skin. The fingers of his other hand dipped into the front pocket of her shorts, teasing the top of her thigh through the fabric. “Handsy!” She said, tipping her head back against his shoulder. “I like it.” 

He nuzzled her exposed neck, and said into her ear, “I’m Troy.” He rocked against her ass and Tyreen ground back. 

“Tyreen,” she said, and reached back, sliding one hand into his thick hair. The other found his wrist and squeezed lightly. “How long were you starin’ at me, Troy?” 

“All night,” he purred, and kissed her neck. His hand massaged and squeezed her hip, while the other began to wander higher up her side. “You’re so fuckin’ sexy.” 

“Yeah? You think I’m hot?” Tyreen considered pulling his hand out of her pocket and pushing it into her shorts instead. She resisted; Troy wanted to call the shots tonight. Besides, there was nothing wrong with drawing this out. 

Troy, as if rewarding her restraint, turned her again and pulled their bodies flush together. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and both of his hands went to her ass. “Yeah, I do.” Troy was hard in his jeans and Tyreen ground against his erection, earning a playful growl and a squeeze to her ass. “I think your body’s hot. I think your mouth is hot. I think your eyes are real fucking pretty and I think your cute face is gonna be even cuter when I get you all hot and needy.” He kissed her, and Tyreen gave an exaggerated moan against his lips. 

“Gonna fuck me, stranger?” She asked. Troy’s eyes flashed, and the hand that had been teasing under the hem of her shirt moved. Troy’s smooth metal hand slid further under her shirt and up her body. Tyreen bit her lip and waited. 

“No bra? Fuck, you’re a _slut_. Should’ve known.” He rubbed her ass indulgently, and his other hand toyed with her breast. Tyreen moaned again as she worked her hips against his hard cock, letting him grope her on the dance floor. She loved messing around in public. Once, she’d sat on his cock in a subway car, and he’d openly bounced her on his lap while two people they didn’t know did the same across the aisle. Tyreen shivered at the memory, and Troy’s cool thumb stroked tenderly across her nipple. She gasped, and Troy growled in response, grabbing her thigh to hitch her leg over his hip. Now he was free to dry-hump her covered pussy while pawing at her tits. 

Their tongues were tangling in her mouth, and the hand squeezing her ass moved. Troy grabbed her thigh and then rubbed slow circles upwards. Fingertips teased under the leg of her shorts, dancing along the hem of her underwear. “Oh, fuck, you get right to the point, don’t you?” She groaned. They could both come like this, had several times before. 

“You like it,” he panted, and ducked his head to kiss her neck again. Troy went further down this time, and Tyreen arched her back and stretched her torso, letting his lips find the top curves of her breasts. 

“Gonna fuck me on this dance floor?” Tyreen hoped he would. She liked when people watched her brother fuck her. 

“Nah,” he breathed, and licked her collarbone. “Wanna take my time with you. Really appreciate what I’ve got here.” He kissed her again, wet and sloppy, and Tyreen whined in disappointment. 

“You don’t have to be fast,” she said breathlessly. “You can fuck me slow.” 

“Why you wanna take my dick in public so bad?” He growled. His hand moved away from toying with her panties. Instead, he popped the button on her shorts. “You got a freaky side, Tyreen?” He dragged down her zipper. 

“Nah. I’m just a brat and I don’t like to wait.” Tired of just hanging on for dear life, Tyreen dropped both hands to his chest, stroking and squeezing over the wiry muscle she found there. She wanted to peel his short off entirely, bite and kiss his abs until he lost patience and fucked her into a screaming mess. 

Troy squeezed her breast, rubbing his palm over her sensitive nipple. With his other hand, he hooked two fingers into the waistband of her panties and tugged lightly. Not pulling them down. But reminding her that he might. “Someone’s watching,” he purred. “Actually...like 3 people are watching…” He lowered his voice another octave. “Yeah, they’re all staring at us, gorgeous. They’re all staring at what I’ve got.” 

“Fuck me!” Tyreen panted. “Come on, hot stuff, fuck me good with that big cock I’ve been squirming on.” 

Troy laughed, a little unsteadily. He took his hand out of her shirt. Tyreen started to complain, but stopped when he pulled down the straps of her tank top. He gently tugged at her top, and it slid down to expose her breasts. When they were uncovered, he returned to groping them, silver and brown fingers teasing her hard nipples. “Naughty boy!” Tyreen gasped. She could feel the eyes of their audience now, the attention stoking the lust crawling under her skin. 

“Want my fingers?” Troy asked. Without waiting for an answer, he slid one hand into her unzipped shorts and under the waistband of her panties. “Oh, oh man. You’re _so wet_ …” He panted, pressing his hand further down. The first touch of his fingers tips to her sensitive vulva had her gasping, sparks of pleasure shooting through her. Troy continued gently toying with her wet pussy, not pressing his fingers inside yet. Tyreen gladly bucked against his hand, rubbing her clit over his fingers. 

Not to be outdone, Tyreen fumbled for his belt and fly, trying to undo them. “Wanna fuck my mouth?” She asked. 

“I’d rather jerk off all over your tits,” he replied bluntly. 

“Fuck it, let’s do both,” Tyreen said breathily, gazing up at him from under her lashes and hoping he’d take the bait. 

He didn’t. Instead, to her immense disappointment, Troy shook his head. With a very smug smile, he began re-dressing her. “Nah. Not here,” he said, lips against her ear. “Don’t want anyone watching and thinking they might get a turn.” Tyreen shivered. As much as she loved having an audience, she loved it more when her brother got possessive. If she was lucky, the night would end with him slamming into her hard and rough, snarling _Mine Mine Mine_ with every thrust. For now, he had one arm wrapped around her waist, and he was guiding through the crowds. 

“Where ya takin’ me?” Tyreen asked, pressing herself against his side to continue toying with his necklace. 

“Parking garage,” he said, flashing a grin down at her. “Figured you’d like getting bent over the hood.” 

Oh. _Yes_ . She would like that _very much_. “Mmmm. Is that gonna be before or after you let me suck your cock?” Tyreen dropped her hand to his belt buckle, just to run her fingers over it and imagine undoing it with her teeth. 

Troy, without breaking stride, turned his head to kiss her again. “Before. Gonna fuck your hot little mouth until I want your pussy instead. And when I’m done with that, I’ll finish on your nice, perky tits.” They left the dance floor, and Troy steered her through a curtained doorway, and down a narrow flight of stairs. Past the bottom step, EXIT flashed in radioactive orange. “That sound good, Tyreen?” 

She shivered and tried to pull him into another kiss, but he dodged her with a smirk. He never called her ‘Ty’ or any other nicknames during this game. Made it feel more real. “Yeah,” Tyreen said, running her hand down his chest again. “Hell yeah it does.” 

The first time Troy suggested this, Tyreen had thought it was dumb. She thought it was, in fact, _very fucking dumb_. But, Troy was persistent, and it was hard to say no to him when he got that husky tone in his voice. Tyreen had caved and they’d tried it, taking a short trip to a nearby moon with a lively nightlife. Troy had “picked her up” in a dive bar and taken her back to a sleazy motel. After folding her up doggy style, they’d fucked on a squeaking mattress. Troy’s thrusts had been hard and mean, far rougher than usual. Tyreen had been moaning, squirming, the unfamiliar setting and position making her head spin. Out of the blue, Troy called her the wrong name. She’d come so hard it had left her legs shaking, and he’d fucked three or four more orgasms out of her before he was satisfied. Now, they tried to take these little field trips once every few months. 

Sometimes, like tonight, she was easy, practically begging for his cock from “hello”. It stroked Troy’s ego to think that he was hot enough to get into her pants with zero work. Other times, he had to chase her, seduce her. Tyreen liked seeing the lengths he’d go to in order to win her over. Especially because, afterwards, he was grateful and fucked her hard enough to make her see stars. 

They stopped in the walkway of the parking garage to make out, Troy backed against the wall while Tyreen practically climbed his chest. “Fuck me,” she moaned, and Troy kissed her hard and deep. “Right here, I don’t care if somebody sees. Please, it's been _forever_.” Her pussy was soaking her underwear, and her body was thrumming with need. 

“Trust me, when I’m done with you, you’ll be glad the car is close.” Troy bit her lower lip, and smiled when Tyreen tried to pout anyway. He smacked her ass lightly and tried to ease her back. Tyreen started to slide to her knees but Troy caught her by the hip. “Hey, hey, sexy. Behave,” he teased. “We got all night.” 

Tyreen faked reluctance; she didn’t care where he fucked her and she was cool to wait two more minutes, despite the ache between her legs. But the more she whined and begged now, the harder he’d fuck her later. Besides, she liked making her baby brother feel wanted. So, Tyreen clung to him the entire walk to the car. She grabbed his necklace and his shirt and pressed kisses anywhere she could reach. His breath hitched when she found his collarbone. Encouraged, Tyreen gave him some teeth, sucking a small bruise into his skin. 

He laughed, a little unsteadily, and squeezed her ass. “Heh. You’re adorable.” When they reached the car-- a glossy black two seater with custom red lights and gleaming cerulean rims-- Troy dragged her to the front. “Don’t worry, Tyreen, I’m gonna give it to you _good_.” He slammed her onto the hood, pinning her on her back. Tyreen wrapped her legs around his waist, and grabbed at his hair with both hands. She dragged him into a kiss, hot and sloppy, caught between the chill of the car and the heat of his chest. “Fuck,” Troy gasped, pulling back for breath. “I fucking love your mouth.” His eyes were glazed over and his lips were wet, breaths coming short and fast. The bulge of his erection was pressing against her crotch, and she ground against it on pure reflex. 

“Yeah?” Tyreen panted up at him, and sat up slightly. “You’re gonna love it more in a minute.” She slid forward, off the edge of the hood, and her knees hit the rough cement of the parking space. The haze in Troy’s eyes cleared and he grabbed her by the hair with one hand. His other hand went to his fly, starting to open it with his polished silver fingers. “No, no, allow me!” Tyreen lolled out her tongue and flicked it against his fly. Troy laughed under his breath. Permission granted, Tyreen leaned forward and hastily undid his belt. Once it was out of the way, Tyreen grabbed the button in her teeth and yanked it out open. 

“Mmm. Good girl. Show me how bad you want it.” There was that tone she loved so much: pure heated need. Tyreen nuzzled the bulge in his jeans, rubbing her cheek against the rough fabric and feeling his cock twitch in response. When the fingers in her tightened impatiently, she grabbed the zipper in her teeth. “Gonna get your lip gloss all smeary,” he growled, watching her undo his fly. 

Tyreen pulled his pants down far enough to let his cock pop out. “Oh, oh my god,” she moaned, letting her jaw go slack as she stared. The first time she’d seen Troy’s cock, she’d been a bit intimidated. Her little brother was hung, and it had taken practice before she could go down on him without choking. She never felt the need to roleplay inexperience. But it was awfully sexy to react to seeing his dick like it was the first time all over again. “You’re huge!” Tyreen wrapped one hand around the base and gave him a few experimental strokes. “Can’t wait to feel you stuffing me…” 

Troy pulled her head forward. “You’re gonna have to earn it, sexy,” he said. “Come on, open up.” Tyreen’s mouth slid over the head of his cock, and she moaned at the taste. She loved the way Troy tasted, musty and sharp with a little salt. The weight of it was even better. Troy’s girth gave his dick a decent amount of heft, making her feel full and stretched. “Shiiiiit, that’s good,” Troy sighed. He gripped her hair tighter, and his other hand stroked her cheek. Tyreen looked up at him from under her lashes. Troy’s eyes were hooded, and his chest was heaving slightly. He caught her looking, and gave her a wink. Smirking, he said “quick staring and _suck_.” 

Tyreen moaned again, letting her eyes slide closed. She started to bob her head, slowly, squeezing and stroking the base with one hand. With her other, she reached up and grabbed his ass, trying to pull him in deeper. “Oooh, so fucking eager. Nobody’s ever been this desperate for my cock.” Her lip gloss was leaving smears of gold along his cock as she built her rythme, taking him further in with each bob. The fat head of Troy’s cock was almost pushing deep enough to choke her, but she wasn’t swallowing him just yet. 

“God, I could be anybody. You know that?” Tyreen hummed in response, and rubbed her tongue along the silky underside of his erection. Troy hissed out a curse, and Tyreen could picture him tossing his head and biting his lip. “Seriously, babe, I could be a serial killer. I might wanna drug you, sell you into slavery.” Tyreen pulled off his cock, and started kissing and licking the head. She was rewarded with the first drops of pre-cum. “Or maybe I’m just gonna tie you up in my basement and keep you as a pet.” 

Tyreen leaned her head back, and gave the head of his cock a long, slow lick. Troy watched her, eyes burning. “Maybe I want you to tie me up in your basement,” she countered. “You’re hot as shit. If you wanna chain me to a radiator and screw me all day every day, I’m into it.” Part of her meant it. With how horny and desperate she was right now, the thought of being her brother’s full-time fucktoy was enough to make her pant. 

Troy laughed, a little breathlessly, and tugged her back onto his cock. “Not sure if I wanna invest yet. Show me you’re worth the trouble.” 

Tyreen resisted, momentarily, pressing sloppy kisses along his cock. “Mmm. You know I am.” She didn’t dive down or bob her head this time. Instead, she tried something new. Keeping just the head in her mouth, Tyreen stroked the rest of his cock with her hand, essentially jerking him off into her mouth. Every few seconds, she sucked gently, trying to time it so it synced up with her hand reaching the base. Every time she did, Troy sucked in a hard breath and she felt his hips stutter. 

“Holy _fuck_ , Tyreen!” He gave another half-thrust and she heard a whine in his voice. Mentally, she cheered, and made a note to thank their friend Aggie for that tip. She always tried to have a new trick when they played this game, even if it was something small. “Touch yourself,” Troy panted. “Get your tight little pussy ready for me.” 

Tyreen gave his ass once last squeeze, and dropped her hand to her fly and started fumbling it open. Her tiny shorts had an equally tiny button, and getting it open was difficult even when she was standing up. After a moment, frustrated, she let go of his cock and used both hands to open her shorts. Swallowing his cock down into her mouth again, she shoved her shorts and panties to her knees. Troy growled at the sight, encouraging her, and Tyreen slid her fingers between her legs. She teased her clit with one hand and fingered her pussy with the other, sucking harder when she heard Troy calling her filthy names above her. His voice was growing shaky, and the fingers in her hair kept tightening. He’d promised to fuck her after using her mouth. By the sound of it, he might not last that long. If he blew his load in her mouth, she’d sit on the hood and make him return the favor. 

She was considering deep-throating him when Troy snarled “ _NO_ ” and yanked her mouth off his dick. He pulled her head back, turning her face up so she could meet his eyes. Tyreen let out a needy whine and bucked into her own touch, trying to show him how bad she needed it. Troy panted down at her, thumb rubbing her lower lip. “Sorry…” He breathed, slipping his thumb into her mouth. “Was gonna cum if you kept that up. And that’s not what I’m in the mood for.” The hand teasing her mouth moved to her upper arm, closing around it in a light grip. He pulled her to her feet and ducked his head, meeting her in a messy kiss. “Want you so bad,” he murmured. 

Tyreen groaned, and slid a third finger into her pussy. She didn’t care how pathetic she looked, so she rubbed her clit faster too, biting her lip to stifle her whines. After a second breathing into his mouth and feeling his hand roaming up and down her arm, she managed to drag out a sentence. “So _fuck me_.” Troy kissed her again, and sucked her tongue into his mouth. Tyreen shuddered at the filthy gesture, and took her sticky fingers from between her legs to grab at his shirt. Her shorts were still around her knees, leaving her struggling to balance. Afraid of tipping over, Tyreen leaned as much of her weight as she could against Troy. 

Abruptly, Troy pushed her away and turned her away from him. A mirror of how they’d danced inside. He bent her over the hood, and Tyreen complied, arching her back as her chest was pressed against the paint. Her ragged breaths blew swirls of fog over the cool metal as Troy roughly pulled her shorts the rest of the way off. He balled up the white denim and dropped it on the hood beside her head. Reaching under her body, Troy rubbed both hands indulgently up and down her sides. “That’s right, show me your ass…” He used his knees to knock her legs apart, spreading them wide before he grabbed at the hem of her top to pull it up. 

Tyreen moaned as her hard nipples brushed the cool metal, and her face heated as she pictured herself: bottomless, top bunched under her armpits, ass in the air for her brother. The whole pretty picture painted in a crowded parking lot, where anyone could see them. “Put it in,” she demanded, pushing back as Troy’s fingers ghosted over her clit. 

Instead of a nice, hard cock, Tyreen got a sharp spank to one cheek. “Settle down,” Troy purred. “Gotta find a condom.” 

“I don’t want one!” Tyreen whined. “Fuck me bare, I wanna feel your dick, _really_ feel it.” She bucked her hips back, trying to take his fingers. 

Troy laughed, and took his hands away, leaving her whining and with her ass in the air. “Shut up,” he teased. “I’m not too worried about catching somethin’, but I don’t wanna knock you up.” She heard the sound of a foil wrapper tearing open, and her breath caught. “I know I promised to paint your tits. But you’re like, _crazy hot_. And you sucked my dick like it was your damn job, so I kinda don’t trust myself to not blow my load inside.” Tyreen bit her lip and forced herself to wait. Normally, Troy only wore a condom if they were planning on swinging. But they both liked it for this fantasy. 

Troy bent over her, bracing a hand beside her head. The blunt head of his cock pressed insistently against her hole, and his other hand slid under her body to grope at her breast. “Say you want it,” he growled. “Come on, Tyreen. Beg for my cock again.” 

“Please!” Tyreen whined, canting her hips again. “Please, Troy, please, I want it so bad. Wanted since I first saw you. Please, didn’t I suck you real good? Wasn’t I a _very_ good girl for you? Come on, I _deserve_ it! _Please_ !” Troy moaned, and then thrust forward hard, burying himself to the hilt. Tyreen let out a yelp that morphed into a strangled moan. _Fuck_. Sometimes, if he got her worked up enough, taking his cock felt brand-new, like the first time all over again. 

“Mother of--you are _tight_ ,” Troy hissed, squeezing her breast tight. “God damn…” He pulled back before slamming in again, hard. Tyreen let out a choked breath and squirmed against the hood as Troy set a punishing pace. Every thrust sent a swell of pleasure and heat rolling through her body. Her nerves were humming, skin alive and yearning for more of his touch. “You’re taking this so well…” She hadn’t stretched herself quite enough, and the girth of his cock burned. But only slightly. It was like a nice, tangy spice, adding an interesting zing to her pleasure. “Yeah, you like that Tyreen?” He growled. “You like when I fuck you like that?”

Tyreen moaned, loud and wanton, and was rewarded by Troy grabbing her hip. Using the leverage of his hands on her body, he started working her on his cock, moving her like a toy. Her pussy was drooling steadily over his covered cock; she could feel it dropping onto the hood of the car. Every time Troy slammed home, Tyreen was lifted up, onto her toes. Troy hadn’t bothered to take her shoes off, leaving her toes curling uselessly inside her neon pink sneakers. Pushing herself up onto her hands, she helped him out, rocking back to meet his thrusts. Tyreen tossed her head, moaning and squirming until she found an angle that provided friction for her clit. “Harder! I can take it! Come on, break me. Want you to _wreck me_.” 

“Heh. What’s it feel like I’m doing, girlie?” 

“It feels like you’re messing around,” Tyreen shot back. Just because she was playing Eager Bimbo didn’t mean she had to stop being a giant brat. 

Troy chuckled, and Tyreen’s heart leapt into her throat. She knew that laugh. That laugh meant she wasn’t going to walk right for a few days. Because lucky for her, Troy loved it when she was bratty. “You’re gonna scream so loud for me,” Troy purred. His hips slowed, and his hands shifted, gliding over her body to curl around the back of her neck and one wrist. “Lay back,” he ordered. “Face on the paint, hands behind your back.” 

Tyreen obeyed eagerly, settling onto the hood and crossing her arms behind her back. Troy’s flesh hand grabbed both wrists and pinned them to the small of her back, while the prosthetic gripped the back of her neck. Tyreen wriggled, just to feel how trapped she was. The pin was good; she was stuck. Helpless. The thought made her bite her lip, lift her hips a bit more. She felt his cock, achingly hard, twitching inside her. “Ah...ah... _Troy_ \--” 

He cut her off with a thrust that had her eyes rolling back and her clit throbbing. Fuck, she thought he was going hard before. This was base, almost animal, and it hurt so good she wanted to wail. That nice angle from earlier had been replaced by an even better one, and her swollen clit was sending jolts of pure, electric pleasure through her veins. Troy hadn’t taken his pants off, and his open belt was clattering against the grill. Rough denim brushed the backs of her thighs and, despite the heat in her body, the hood of the car was still cool beneath her. Distantly, she could hear voices; there were people nearby by. People who might hear her if she gave in and let herself scream. All of that swirled together, heightening and intensifying the sensations in her body. 

“Let me hear you,” Troy urged. He tightened his grip on her wrists and circled her hips, laughing when she gasped. “Come on, pretty girl, I know you want to. I know how good my cock is, how much you love this. Just do this one thing for me, and _scream_.” 

The voices were closer, but Tyreen couldn’t keep her mouth shut. “Troy...Troy, _Troy_ , TROY!” As she got louder, his name was starting to echo off the walls, bounce off the parked cars, magnifying as it did. “Troy, Troy PLEASE!” 

“Yeah? Please what?” The voices had stopped. But not like they were gone. No, they’d stopped like they were listening. “Harder? Faster?” Troy asked, voice a sadistic tease. “Can’t go deeper...I’m balls-deep. So, what do you want, Tyreen? Go on, speak up. _Ask for it_.” 

“Wanna _cum_ !” Tyreen sobbed, not caring who heard her. “Troy, I gotta cum, please, I wanna cum all over your cock, _please_!” 

Troy laughed again, softer this time. In between her ragged breaths, Tyreen heard the faint echoes of excited whispers. “Good girl. Singing so pretty for the peanut gallery,” he taunted. “Knew you’d like this. I could tell you were a whore. Smelled it on you.” 

Tyreen was limp against the hood, gasping and shouting every time he fucked into her. He was so deep, and now that she’d adequately degraded herself, his dirty talk was all praise and encouragement. The whispered commentary of their audience was closer now; she could decipher some of it. They were hoping she’d scream again. No need to worry about that. Troy’s cock was forcing high, slutty sounds out of her mouth no matter how hard she tried to swallow them. Between the force and friction of his dick inside her, the weight of his hands pinning her, and the euphoria of hearing him coming undone, Tyreen wasn’t going to last much longer. 

With one final, pathetic cry, she came, squeezing down hard on his cock and bucking her hips desperately. Troy groaned in satisfaction, and eased out of her. Tyreen let herself be rolled over onto her back, whimpering wordlessly as he pushed her legs apart. One of his hands was between his legs, jerking his now-bare cock with short, shaking strokes. “On my tits…” She gasped, eyes fixed his big, clever hand and how it moved around his throbbing dick. “You promised!” 

Troy’s cock was drooling pre-cum, and he was staring at her like he wanted to rip her apart. “So close--” He hissed, flicking his thumb across the slick head of his cock. “So fucking close, sweetheart, gonna paint your chest…” 

“Are they still watching?” Tyreen whispered, and Troy’s eyes flickered away from her body for a few seconds. 

He snorted, the sound oddly shaky. “Yeah, fuck yeah they are.” He leaned over her, cupping her face as the hand around his cock grew desperate. “Course they are...look at you…” 

“Want it. Give it to me. Wanna see it,” she panted. “Show them how you mark your territory.” 

Troy groaned, low in his throat like a wounded animal, and came. Thick white cum spattered over her bare chest, hot and wet, and she moaned gratefully. “Holy shit, that looks even better than I thought--” Troy was clearly spent, half collapsing onto the hood next to her. “God damn. You’re something else…” 

Tyreen let her eyes fall closed as she willed her heart to slow. “You weren’t half bad either, cowboy.” 

After a minute or two of lying there, breathing, Troy grunted and pushed himself up. Tyreen cracked open one eye to watch him squint over the roof of the car. “Heh. They didn’t stay for the encore. No one appreciates live entertainment here.” 

Tyreen laughed shakily, exhaustion already settling into her bones. “Whatever. Least you’ve got me to yourself again, right?” 

Troy looked at her and smiled. Not the lecherous, borderline predatory grin he’d worn inside. Instead, he was giving her his real smile. His private, just-for-her smile. “Mmm. Yeah, guess there’s that.” He leaned over her, kissing her gently. Soft, teasing brushes of their lips together, until she sighed happily and reached up to cup his face. When they parted, she felt like she was coming down from the high. “Tired?” Troy murmured, and her heart swelled a little at the concern in his eyes. 

“Dead tired. You really wore me out, little bro.” She yawned and stretched as best she could on the hood of the car. “Take me home. I wanna pass out in your lap and sleep for two days.” 

Troy lifted her from the hood. “Sounds good to me, Ty.” He didn’t bother to dress her; just grabbed her shorts before helping her into the passenger seat. Tyreen closed her eyes as he buckled her in and let her mind go blank. She could relax. 

Troy was going to take care of her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to support me in other ways? Here's a link to my tumblr! https://jaymonsterthecanaryprince.tumblr.com/Links


End file.
